Always
by WEASLEYMYQUEEN
Summary: Bueno esta es una historia espero que les guste.


Mi vida cambio enormemente cuando me entere de que yo Clarissa Fray era una nefilim. Durante todo este tiempo viví grandes aventuras, tuve que enfrentar muchos desafíos pero yo siempre tuve a mis grandes amigos pero lo que mas movilizo mi vida fue un arrogante chico de ojos dorados,Jace Herondale .

Sin embargo mi vida no había cambiado tanto ya que yo seguía asistiendo a la escuela,hace varios días que no veo a Jace por lo cual el prometió que me vendría a buscar para pasar la tarde untos, seria la primera vez que vendría por mi a la escuela y de hecho estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que pensaría de mi si ve lo perdedora que so en la escuela, yo básicamente soy una nerd.

¿Clary?Tierra llamando a Clary¿Hay alguien ahí?-Estábamos en clase de biología y yo sin duda me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos ya que mi mejor amigo Simón Lewis trataba de llamar mi atención.

Emm..si..¿Que ocurre?-Tartamudee regresando a la realidad.

Miren!Miren!Miren!Pobre Fray es tan estúpida que no sabe ni que ya ah terminado la clase-La chillona voz de Susi Wingers resonó por toda el aula haciendo reír a sus huecas amigas Milli y Ginna. Las tres eran muy parecidas,rubias,altas ,flacas y huecas.

Vamos Simón!-Dije evitando mirar a esas zorras. Sinceramente yo las odiaba, habían echo mi vida un infierno cada uno de los días de secundaria;caminamos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a nuestros casilleros para dejar nuestros su nuevo look de vampiro, Simón tenia a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de el.

¿Has sabido algo de Izzy?-Simón estaba muy raro últimamente,sabia perfectamente que algo me estaba ocultando.

¿Confías en mi?-pregunte sin preámbulos,la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa ya que empezó a balbucear una y otra vez.

Yo..si..si..Clary eres mi mejor amiga..-Me miraba con asombro esparcido por todo su rostro.

Entonces dime lo que esta mal-Exclame.

No es nada,solo estoy preocupado hace varios días no he hablado con ella-Dijo con tristeza-Dimos un gran paso y después todo sucedió muy rápido,no para de evitar mis llamadas.

Yo ya sabia lo de Simón y Izzy sin embargo no me sentía muy cómoda hablando al respecto-Si,Isabelle va hablar cuando este lista,dale tiempo.

Simón suspiro-Si creo que tienes razón .Ven vamos o llegare tarde a la practica.

Caminamos hasta la entrada hablando de los nuevos nombres para la banda de Simón. El día estaba horrible en cualquier momento sin duda caería una fuerte tormenta y yo me maldecía por haber olvidado mi campera¡El día estaba helado!.Simón se fue apenas salimos dándome un abrazo de despedida,había ofrecido a llevarme pero yo me negué.

Jace todavía no había llegado,por lo que me senté en los escalones,saque mi libreta y empece a dibujar. No sabia cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí un calor derritiéndose sobre mi,agua hirviendo pero no era solo eso,tenia un olor extraño...Grite sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo arder y voltee para enfrentar a la persona que me había rociado con ese liquido pero no había nadie detrás de mi .No había nadie en la de correr,tenia que llegar a la piscina de la escuela y detener el ardor pero mi cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina,poco a poco el ardor se identifico provocando manchas negras en mi visión todo lo que recuero antes de entrar en la inconsciencia es un fuerte par de brasos sujetándome.

* * *

Un fuerte ardor recorría todo mi cuerpo,abrí lentamente los ojos para ver una enorme habitación blanca,yo estaba en la enfermería del Instituto. Trate de levantarme pero el dolor me doblegada,deje escapar un gemido que luego se convirtió en un sollozo,yo no podía podía soportarlo. De repente sentí un movimiento a mi lado y segundo después,Jace estaba sentado junto a mi en la cama limpiando con delicadeza las lagrimas en mi rostro,parecía cauteloso como si cualquier rose pudiese romperme en miles de pedazos.

Shh..todo estará bien-susurro.

Me..me..duele..mucho..-Tartamudee y comencé a llorar mas fuerte. Jace me abrazo con delicadeza contra su pecho,el latido de su corazón comenzaba a calmarme hasta que paro el llanto-¿Que me paso?

Nadie lo sabe,alguien te ataco-Suspiro,notaba la tensión en sus hombros y el odio que irradiaba-te tiraron con una extraña poción que debería haberte matado...espero que por su bien sepan ocultarse.

¿Que?-Mi corazon se dtubo mientras esas palabras se undian en mi mente,alguien quiso asesinarme.

Crei..estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas..-Esto no podia estar pasando Jace,mi Jace nunca se rompe,nunca llora-Clary si yo..si yo te pierdo mi vida no tiene sentido...estos últimos días ha sido un infierno para mi

-¿Días?.

Has estado inconsciente por 3 días-Dijo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro,no podía verlo así,me rompía el corazón-Creí que te perdería,todos decían que no sobrevivirías.

Escúchame!-Exclame incorporándome e ignorando el fuerte ardor que se esparcía por mi cuerpo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente-Tu nunca me perderás ¿Oíste?,nunca dejare que eso amo Jace Herondale!

Te amo Clary! un beso tierno y delicado entre lagrimas que expresaba todo el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

7 llamadas perdidas de Izzy. Mire mi teléfono asombrado,la practica había terminado hacia unos por lo cual había tomado el teléfono. No sabia por que pero tenia una extraña sensación,tome el teléfono y sin basilar llame a Izzy,al tercer timbre ella atendió.

¿Hola?-Su voz sonaba rota y cansada.

Izzy¿Esta todo bien?¿Paso algo?-Ella empezó a llorar por teléfono,algo malo debió de suceder,Izzy nunca llora.

Simón,es Clary, fue atacada,por favor tienes que venir al Instituto-Esas palabras desmoronaron mi mundo inmediatamente le dije que si a Izzy y corrí al instituto mas rápido de lo que creía posible,al llegar al Instituto una Isabelle con los ojos rojos me recibió(Si ya se lo que están pensando los vampiro no pueden entrar al Instituto pero desde que bebí de la sangre de Jace varias cosas cambiaron).

Izzy!¿Que ocurrió? -Mi novia me contó toda la historia con lujo de podía creer que algo así le pasara a mi mejor amiga. Todos pasamos el día en espera de noticias,Jace estaba destrozado. Cuando llego la media noche Isabelle me pidió que la acompañara hasta su habitación.

¿Que ocurre?-Pregunte sentándome en el borde de la cama.

Pues..yo quería hablar de nosotros-Dijo sentándose junto a mi en la cama,se la vía muy nerviosa-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

¿Me dejaras no es así?-Este día iba de mal en peor.

¿Que?No,no claro que no-Exclamo sorprendida-Lo que te tengo que decir..es que yo...yo...

Ella no termino ya que rompió a llorar,no pude evitarlo me acerque hacia ella y la acune en mis brazos-Tranquila,todo estará bien.

Simón,creo..creo..que estoy embarazada..-Dijo y rompió a llorar. Sentí otra que mi mundo se derrumbaba,esto si que no me lo esperaba,la abrace mas fuerte,sin duda no la iba a dejar,yo la amaba y estaría con ella y nuestra hija por siempre-Di algo por favor.

Te amo-Exclame y la bese con todo el amor del mundo.

¿Que haremos?Simón somos muy jóvenes yo..yo..mis padres me mataran...-no podía dejar de llorar-Tengo miedo..no quería decírtelo,creí..creí..que me abandonarías.

Izzy yo estaré siempre a tu lado,te amo a ti y a nuestra hija-susurre mientras las abrazaba con mas fuerza.

¿Así de rápido has asumido que sera una niña?-Dijo Izzy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sera una niña tan hermosa y adorable como su madre!-Exclame mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por mis mejillas mientras empezaba a reír.

* * *

Jace es una locura!No puedo dejar la escuela!-Exclame semana había pasado desde el incidente y Jace no dejaba de insistir en que no debería ir a la escuela.

Es peligroso!Tu no iras y no se habla mas!-Estábamos en su habitación,recostados uno junto al mayoría de mis heridas habían sanado pero todavía me sentía débil y los hermanos silencio habían dicho que yo estaría bien,que la poción no surtió efecto en mi y que las lastimaduras eran el efecto secundario de el liquido hirviendo-No estas lista todavía!Porque nunca puedes hacer lo que se te dice!

Las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos la ultima vez que me había dicho esa ultima frase,casi había roto me corazón. Me di vuelta en la cama y me tape con las mantas,no quería que el me viese llorar,no ahora-Clary lo siento-Suspiro-No puedo soportar la idea que alguien te haga daño por favor mírame...

Voltee y lo mire a los ojos,yo debía de parecer un desastre-¿Y que se supone que hacer vivir dentro de una caja de cristal?Jace yo no soy una niña ,pudo cuidar de mi misma;el lunes iré a la escuela y tu no cambiaras mi decisión.

Entonces iré contigo!-Exclamo dejándome con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá llega el capitulo 1,espero que les haya gustado,comenten!**


End file.
